


Coffee Cups and Sharpened Pencils

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, MI5 RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Tish meet when he walks into the coffee shop where she works while he's in London filming MI5. </p><p>Drabbles about their lives together. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. Coffee Cups and Sharpened Pencils

Richard entered the coffee shop, like he did every day, on his way to the set.

“Morning Richard”, Britney said.

“Hey Britney, I was wondering if Tish was working today”, he said.

Britney smiled and called, “Hey Tish! Your Spook is here!”

The brunette that Richard had come to know and love came bustling out of the back, tying her apron around her waist.

Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and today she had glasses on. “Sorry. Running a bit late this morning”, she told him, “Can I get you your usual”.

Richard smiled and nodded.

She picked up a cup and scribbled his name on it.

Richard loved the way she wrote his name with a little heart above the i.

When she handed him his coffee today, something was different.

She had drawn a little crown under his name.

He gave a small smile before leaving the shop.

 

The next morning, he did the same thing he did every morning. “Is Tish in?” he asked Britney.

“Out sick I’m afraid”, she told him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon”, he said. He paid for his coffee and left.

While walking, an idea struck him.

He pulled out his phone and made a few phone calls.

 

Tish was lying on the couch when the doorbell rang.

She stumbled to her feet, her blanket wrapped around her. She opened her door and found a package. She brought it inside and set it on her coffee table. She untied the string and opened the box.

In it sat a vase with a bouquet of freshly sharpened pencils.

_Dearest Tish, I remembered. Get better soon-R_

One of her favorite films of all time was “You’ve Got Mail” and she had told him that she hated flowers more than anything in the world.

She would rather get a bouquet of freshly sharpened pencils, since she loved to draw so much. She thought it was sweet how he had remembered.

 

A few days later, Tish was well enough to go back to work.

Richard smiled when he saw the brunette.

“Thank you”, she said.

Richard blushed and said, “You’re welcome”.

She picked up a cup and a sharpie and scribbled his name down on it.

“No drawing today?” he asked her.

“I’m working on one at home for you”, she said. She handed Richard his coffee, but he grabbed her hand before he could pull it away.

“I’d really like to take you to dinner”, he told her.

“And I’d really love to go to dinner with you”, she said.


	3. Spooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tish loves her Spooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got into MI5. Haven't gotten to any of Richard's episodes, but I love it!

Richard entered the coffee shop with Matthew. He smiled when he saw Tish at the counter. 

She came out from around the counter and walked up to them. 

“Morning”, he said. 

“Morning”, she said pulling him down by his leather jacket for a kiss. 

Matthew cleared his throat and Richard pulled away. 

“Tish, this is Matthew”, Richard introduced. 

“Brought a fellow Spook with you, hmm?” she teased.

“The usual, baby”, Richard said kissing her head. 

“What about you?” Tish asked.

“Just a black coffee”, Matthew told her. 

“Coming right up. Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone you were here, agent”, she said winking at him. She went back behind the counter. 

“She’s something else”, Matthew said. 

“Yes she is”, Richard said smiling. 

“Are those wedding bells I hear?” Matthew teased. 

Tish came out with their coffees and her sketchbook tucked under her arm. “Would you mind staying a few minutes?” Tish asked. 

Richard pretended to think while Tish pouted. “Of course, my beautiful girl”, he said petting her hair. 

They sat down at a booth and Tish set her sketchbook down. 

“May I?” Matthew asked reaching for it. 

Tish nodded. 

He opened it and found drawings of various people. 

“Who are these people?” he asked her. 

“Just people I see here at work, around London. I take it everywhere with me”, she told him. 

“Which reminds me”, Richard said. He opened his bag and pulled out a bundle of sharpened pencils. 

“Aww…thank you”, she said kissing him. 

“These are really good”, he said, “Like…really good”. 

“Thank you”, she said. 

“I’ve got a friend with a gallery. Would you mind if I showed these to her?” he asked her. 

“I’d be delighted!” Tish said excitedly, “I’ve only ever done them for enjoyment”. 

Suddenly, Richard’s phone rang. He answered it. “Yeah. Yeah. We’re on our way, mate”, he said and hung up. 

“You have to go now don’t you?” Tish asked. 

“Fraid so, love”, Richard said kissing her temple, “But I’ll see you tonight”. 

“Promise?” she asked him. 

“Promise”, he said kissing her. 

“I’ll return this as soon as I can”, Matthew promised her. 

“No rush”, she told him. 

Richard kissed her one last time before leaving with Matthew. 

“So what’s up with the pencils?” Matthew asked Richard. 

“Her favorite film is “You’ve Got Mail””, he told him. 

“Your girl is amazing”, Matthew said flipping through some more of her drawings, “There’s quite a lot of you in here”. 

“I’m not surprised”, Richard said smiling. 

“Don’t let her go”, Matthew said. 

“I don’t intend to”, Richard told him.

 

That night, Richard went by the coffee shop to pick Tish up. 

“How was filming?” she asked him. 

“Boring”, he lied. 

“Really? What did you do?” she asked. 

“You probably don’t want to know”, he said. 

“Tell me!” Tish begged. She loved hearing about things going on on set. 

“No, no”, he said putting his arm around his shoulder. 

“Please?” Tish whined. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. 

Richard sighed dramatically and said, “Fine”. 

Tish smiled as she listened to his day and the antics they had gotten up to. She loved her Spooks.


	4. Misty Mountains

Tish was awoken by Katarina kicking her. She gently sat up, trying not to wake her husband. She got out of bed and padded into the living room. She browsed their DVD collection before settling on one. 

 

Richard rolled over onto his stomach and stretched out so his hand was on his wife’s side of the bed. He opened his eyes when he realized she wasn’t there. He didn’t hear anything coming from the bathroom, but he could hear his voice coming from the TV. He got up and made his way into the living room. 

Tish was sitting on the couch with a blanket watching The Hobbit. 

He stood there a moment. Richard rarely ever watched himself on screen, but he loved watching Tish react to what was happening on screen. 

Right now she was stroking her stomach while watching the dwarves sing. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked her. 

She gasped and scrambled for the remote. She paused it as Bilbo was just starting to wake up. “She was kicking. The only thing that soothes her is your voice. So I thought…” she said blushing. 

Richard just shook his head and sat down next to her. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up”, she told him. 

“Darling, I would love for you to wake me up so I can sing to our daughter”, he said. He set his hand on hers. “Far over the misty mountains cold…” Richard sang. While he sang, Tish hummed along. 

“I should record you”, she told him. 

“Or…you could just buy The Hobbit soundtrack”, he said. 

“But where would be the fun in that?” she asked, “That’s all of you. All I want is you singing to our baby”. 

“I wish you could come with me”, he said. 

“I know sweetheart”, she said, “Me too”. 

“But what if you go into labor while I’m away?” he asked her. 

“It’ll be fine”, she told him, “Honestly, I’m the one who has to give birth to her. Not you”. 

“I know. I’m sorry”, Richard said leaning his head back. 

“I know you’re scared”, she said, “I am too, but everything will be fine. I promise you”. 

The two of them spent the rest of the morning watching The Hobbit before going back to bed.


	5. Plaid

Tish loved plaid.

Plaid shirts, plaid skirts, hell, she even loved to see men wearing kilts.

Richard knew about his wife’s love for plaid, so when he found a plaid shirt that he actually looked good in, he decided to buy it and have some fun with Tish.

 

Tish got up early like she always did and started making breakfast.

Richard had a press conference for the second Hobbit movie, so she decided to surprise him.

“Darling”, she heard. She turned and nearly dropped the pan in her hands.

Richard stood in the doorway wearing dark gray slacks, a vest, and a blue and green plaid shirt. “Something wrong, love?” he asked her, smirking.

She closed her mouth and shook her head, unable to say anything at all. She turned back to the stove.

Richard walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Her hands came up to rest on his forearms, feeling the shirt beneath her fingers.

Not even a Scotsman, yet he knew how to pull off plaid.

“How is our little one?” he asked her, his hand coming to rest on her 4 month pregnant stomach.

“Fine”, she told him, “Still think it’s a girl?”

“I know it’s a girl”, he said kissing her temple.

“I wish you didn’t have to go today”, she said.

“I know love”, he said, “But I have to”.

“Fine. While you’re looking all sexy for the press, I’ll be shopping for baby clothes”, she said.

“We don’t even know what it’s going to be”, Richard reminded her.

“There are plenty of unisex baby clothes, Armitage”, she told him.

He pulled out his wallet.

“You better put that back. I don’t need your money Rich”, she said, “I just sold a bunch of paintings”.

“Please just take it”, he said, “This is our child. I want to help pay”.

“Why are you such a gentleman?” she asked him.

“Because my mother taught me well”, he said.

Tish turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck.

Richard leaned down and kissed her. Richard’s phone started ringing. “That’ll be Martin”, Richard said.

“At least have some breakfast before you go”, Tish told him.

Richard sat down at the kitchen table and ate breakfast while Tish sat in his lap.

 

When Richard returned home that night, he found Tish already in bed wearing one of his plaid shirts. He got ready for bed and slid in behind her. He placed his hand on her stomach. Richard couldn’t wait for his child to be born.

Tish’s hand came up to rest on Richard’s and she laced their fingers together.

Richard pulled her closer so her body was flush with his and closed his eyes.


	6. Hobbit Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently saw BoFA. So I wrote this in an effort to cope with the pain.

Tish looked at herself in the mirror. She turned from side to side, examining her baby bump. She was 4 months pregnant with her and Richard’s second child. She knew Richard wanted a boy this time, but he’d never admitted it out loud.

“Darling? What are you doing?” he asked her.

She blushed and picked up her perfume. “Nothing”, she said.

Richard walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his head on her shoulder, the whiskers from his beard tickling her neck. “You are so beautiful”, Richard said placing a kiss on her neck.

“You’re my husband. You have to say that”, Tish said not meeting Richard’s eyes in the mirror.

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true”, he told her.

“I just don’t want to go through what I did last time”, she said softly.

Shortly after having Katarina, Tish had gone into a depression. She wouldn’t have made it through without Dean, Aidan, Richard, and Martin.

“Darling, you won’t”, Richard reassured her.

“You can’t be sure about that”, she told him.

“If you do, Martin, Dean, Aidan, and I will be by your side the whole time”, he said.

This seemed to placate her for the time being.

 

When the two arrived at the premiere, Tish stood for some pictures, proudly showing off her baby bump.

She kissed Richard on the cheek and went in search of the other girls. She found a pregnant Evie and Lia talking.

They talked briefly.

Lia was having trouble conceiving after Alexandria.

Tish felt bad for the younger woman.

They rejoined their men and entered the theater.

Tish was seated between Martin and Richard.

The lights dimmed and Tish took a deep breath.

The first half of the movie, she was on the edge of her seat.

When it came time for the battle, Richard wrapped his hand around hers.

Tish knew what was coming, but she had refused to be on set that day. She teared up as she watched both Dean and Aidan die on screen.

Thorin had just defeated Azog and was watching his body float under the ice.

Azog’s sword came through the ice and stabbed Thorin in the foot.

In the end, Thorin was stabbed by Azog, but Thorin managed to kill Azog before collapsing onto the ice.

The interaction between Bilbo and Thorin as he was dying caused tears to roll down her face.

Martin handed her a handkerchief, making her laugh.

She dabbed at her eyes as Martin rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.

 

Tish was silent on the ride home and said nothing to Richard as she crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

_Azog’s sword came through the ice and stabbed Thorin in the foot._

_Tish could do nothing as she watched Thorin as he was stabbed by Azog. “THORIN!” she screamed._

Tish shot up breathing heavily and sweating.

Richard was passed out next to her.

She quietly got up and went into the living room. She immediately went for the first Hobbit movie. She put it in, still not wanting to believe that PJ had actually killed Thorin. “Darling?” she heard.

Richard walked up behind her. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I watched you die”, she said softly.

Richard realized that watching Thorin die on screen had affected her.

To her, he was Thorin.

He sang Misty Mountains to her when she couldn’t sleep and frequently quoted J.R.R. Tolkien.

She hadn’t just watched Thorin die, she watched her husband die.

“Come back to bed”, he told her, “You need your sleep”.

“I’ll sleep in the guest room”, she said.

“Tish…” Richard sighed.

She got up and rounded on him. “I can’t sleep knowing that every time I close my eyes, I’ll watch you die again. When I open my eyes, you’re still Thorin!” she snapped.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks and ran her thumbs over his beard. “Every time I look at you…I can’t separate you and Thorin”, she said, “Just give me some time”. She placed a kiss on his lips and made her way to the guest bedroom.

 

The next morning, Tish woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

She jumped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. “Good morning, love”, she heard. She looked and she smiled. Her Richard was back. She ran over to him and grabbed him. She leaned up and placed her lips on his.

Richard picked her up and sat her on the counter.

“It is a very good morning”, she said. Tish ran her thumbs over Richard’s smooth jaw line. “I’m sorry for how I acted”, she told him.

“No. It was completely justified. I never stopped to think about how watching me die on screen would affect you”, he said, “Oh, I just remembered. Dean and Aidan have volunteered to watch Katarina for the day”.

“Oh?” Tish asked him, “And why is that?”

Richard simply smirked and hoisted Tish up off the counter. He started to walk them back to their bedroom.

“Wait!” Tish shrieked.

Richard put her down and she ran over to the oven and turned it off.

She walked back over to Richard and said, “Lead the way, my king”.

“With _pleasure_ , my queen”, Richard said placing a kiss on her knuckles.

It was a good thing she was already pregnant.


	7. Mrs. Oakenshield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an imagine on imaginexhobbit on Tumblr: Imagine pulling Thorin into a kiss by the braids in his hair

Tish stood inside the studio, waiting for Richard. She was looking down at phone and answering various text messages when someone asked her a question.

“Excuse me miss, but I’ve seem to have gotten lost on my way to Bag End, could you help me?” she heard.

“Oh yeah. It’s right over there”, she said pointing to it. She turned and saw her fiancé standing there in complete costume and makeup. She froze in shock.

Her fiancé had been replaced by Thorin Oakenshield. She stepped closer to him and found herself dwarfed by him. She was dainty compared to him. “Wow”, she breathed.

“Good wow or bad wow?” he asked her.

“Good wow. A very good wow”, she said running her hands down his chest. Her hands came back up and she her fingers ran through the furs on his cloak.

Richard wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on her lower back.

Tish set her head on his chest, under his chin.

Being in Thorin’s arms felt different, but nice.

“Awww. Isn’t that cute Fili?” Aidan’s voice said.

“Absolutely adorable”, Dean said, “I think I might cry”.

Tish pulled away from Richard, her cheeks burning bright red. “I need to go and you’re needed on set”, Tish said. She turned away from the 3 dwarves.

Richard turned to the 2 men playing his nephews and gave them a Thorin worthy glare. “Apologize to her”, he growled.

“We didn’t mean anything by it”, Aidan said.

“I said, apologize”, he said.

The two men didn’t have to be told a third time.

Aidan and Dean found her in Richard’s trailer, crying.

“Oh, love. We didn’t mean to upset you”, Aidan said. He sat down next to her and Dean sat down on the other side.

“If someone had told me that I would be sitting in my fiancé’s trailer with two dwarves, I would’ve laughed in their faces”, Tish said, “I guess I’m just stressed out. Before this, all Richard did was do things for the BBC. Small things. I guess I just miss London”. She set her head on Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling the fur on his cloak.

Aidan laid down and set his head in her lap.

The three of them sat in silence together.

New Zealand was starting to feel more like home already.

 

A few weeks later, Richard, Tish, Aidan, and Dean were having lunch, when PJ made an announcement.

“As you all know, many of our actors and crew members have their families here with them and one couple in particular hasn’t been engaged very long, but we’d like to provide them with an all expense paid wedding here in New Zealand. The couple we’d like to bestow this honor upon is none other than our dwarf king and his fiancé Tish”, he said.

Tish’s face went bright red.

“Ready to become Mrs. Oakenshield?” Richard asked her.

She turned to him and grabbed the two braids of his wig. “Absolutely”, she said before pulling him into a kiss.


	8. Princess Under the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already know, the show that Richard and Tish are talking about is a show called "The Golden Hour" where he played Dr. Alec Track. Go watch it and then check out my one-shots.

Tish sat up in bed. 

It felt like Katarina was kicking again. 

She rubbed her stomach in an effort to calm her, but then a pain shot up her spine, causing her to gasp. 

“What is it?” Richard asked sleepily. 

“Rich, I think I’m in labor”, she said. 

“What?” he said. 

“I’m in labor!” she yelled at him. 

Richard jumped out of bed and they made their way to the hospital. 

An hour later, Tish was in a hospital bed. 

“Remind me to never sleep with you again”, Tish snapped, “Ugh! Where’s Dean and Aidan?!” 

“They said they were on their way”, Richard reassured her. 

Whenever Tish was sick or upset, she wanted her Kili and Fili near her. 

The first one out of the group to arrive was Graham. 

Richard left the hospital room to talk to the Scottish man. 

“How is she?” he asked him. 

“Threatening to kill me”, Richard told him.

“Well Tish is a spitfire. They always feel better once they get the epidural”, Graham said. 

Dean and Aidan came around the corner and Richard sighed in relief. 

“Thank god you two are here”, he said. 

The two entered the room and Tish smiled. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Dean asked her. 

“Ready for Katarina to be born”, she said. 

“She’ll be here as soon as you know it, love”, Aidan said kissing her hand. 

 

A few hours later, Tish was given an epidural. 

“You should be ready to push any time now”, the nurse told her.

Tish settled down in the hospital bed. 

Richard sat beside her holding her hand.

“I don’t know if I can do this”, she told him, “It hurts”. 

He smoothed her hair back from her face. “I know darling”, he said, “But just think about getting to hold her”. 

“Will you sing to me?” she asked him. 

He smiled and softly sang, “Misty Mountains” while rubbing her stomach. 

“I don’t suppose you learned anything while playing a doctor?” Tish asked him. 

“That was a show about trauma patients, but I do know that you’re in labor”, Richard said. 

She smacked him on the arm.

“Ouch love”, he said. 

“I’m sorry. Would you like me to kiss it better?” she teased him. 

Richard smirked and placed his lips on hers. 

As Tish kissed him back, his hand settled on her cheek with his thumb stroking her cheekbone. 

“Well Mrs. Armitage…oh!” the nurse said. 

The two broke apart like two teens caught snogging by their parents. 

“Sorry”, Tish said blushing.

“No. It’s quite fine. Sometimes sexual arousal can help speed the process along”, the nurse told them, “I’m just going to check you”. 

After examining Tish, the nurse said, “Congratulations Mrs. Armitage, in about an hour you’ll be ready”. 

“An hour”, Tish told Richard. 

“An hour until we can hold our princess”, Richard told her. 

 

One and a half hours later, Katarina Genevieve Armitage was born. 

“Aww…she’s so cute”, Aidan said, looking down at the bundle in Richard’s arms. 

“And I’m sure she’ll get cuter with age”, Dean said.

“Good job, man”, Graham said clapping Richard on the back. 

“Hey! I helped!” Tish said, causing all the men to laugh. 

“The very first Princess Under the Mountain”, Richard said. 

“Very first? What makes you think there’s going to be more after this one?” Tish asked him. 

“Just a hunch”, Richard told her smirking.


	9. Italian Dinner and Wine Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard makes good on his promise and takes Tish to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after "Coffee Cups and Sharpened Pencils".

Tish had just finished locking up when Richard caught her.

“Sorry I’m late”, he said, “We were shooting and a scene ran late and I…” 

Tish covered his mouth with her hand. “Richard, shut up”, she said. 

Richard reached up and removed the hand covering his mouth. “Are you hungry?” he asked her. 

She smiled and said, “Yes I am”.

“Good. I’ve just discovered this small Italian place not far from here. Do you like Italian?” he asked.

“I love Italian”, she told him. 

“Good”, he said smiling at her. When he smiled like that, he looked younger and more carefree. 

It was one of those almost boyish smiles that never failed to make your heart race. 

“Do you mind walking?” he asked after a beat. 

“No. It’s such a nice night”, she told him. 

They started walking, not even noticing that Richard hadn’t let go of Tish’s hand. 

 

They walked into the little Italian place and were seated immediately. 

“What did you do? Flash your badge?” she teased him. 

Richard chuckled and said, “No. I may have called ahead”. 

“You made a reservation?” she asked softly, “What if I didn’t like Italian?” 

“I would have had to improvise”, he admitted. 

“So exactly why did you ask me to dinner?” Tish asked him. 

“Because I’m in love with you”, he said, not looking at her. Richard chose to study the menu in front of him. He didn’t want to watch her reject him. He knew it was too soon in their relationship for him to be in love with her, but he was. 

Tish was shocked and was speechless for a moment. “And what will all your actor mates think?” Tish asked him. 

Richard looked up and found her studying her own menu. “How’d you mean?” he asked her.

“When you tell them you’re in love with a simple coffee shop girl”, Tish elaborated. 

Richard reached across the table and took one of Tish’s hands in his own and laced his fingers with hers. “I don’t care what they’ll think. I’m in love with you, because you’re a simple coffee shop girl. If you work in that coffee shop your whole life, I wouldn’t care. If that made you happy, I wouldn’t stop you from doing it”, he told her. 

Tish finally met Richard’s eyes. “How are you not married yet?” she asked him. 

“I guess I never met the right girl”, he told her; “I’d like to get married someday. What about you?” 

“I suppose I’m in the same boat as you”, she said, “Never met the right man”. But she was pretty sure he was sitting across from her. 

 

Dinner was a pleasant affair after Richard professed his love for Tish. 

They talked about where they grew up and their family or in Tish’s case, the lack of family. 

Richard paid for their dinner like a gentleman and they exited the restaurant together. “Do you live far from here or do you need a cab?” Richard asked Tish. 

“I live about two blocks over, but it’s such a nice night. I don’t mind walking”, she told him. 

“Good”, he said. He took his hand in hers again and they walked together in a comfortable silence. 

They came to her apartment building. 

“Can I walk you to your door?” he asked her. 

Tish bit her lip. “Of course you can”, she said. 

He followed her into the building and up to her flat. 

“Well, this is me”, Tish said pulling out her keys. She unlocked her door and paused. “Would you like to come in?” she asked him. 

“I…uh…better not”, he said leaning up against the door frame. 

“Well…goodnight Richard”, she said. 

“Goodnight Tish”, he said. 

She closed the door and started to walk away, when she heard a knock. Puzzled, she opened the door to find Richard still standing there. 

He grabbed her face and kissed her. 

The kiss took Tish’s breath away. 

This wasn’t a gentle “North & South” kiss. 

She could feel the passion and urgency in it. 

He tasted like dark chocolate mixed with the wine they had during dinner. When Richard pulled back, they were panting. “I’m sorry”, he said, “I couldn’t help myself”. 

“Don’t ever apologize for kissing me”, she told him. 

He released her and said, “Goodnight, dear Tish”. 

“Goodnight Richard”, she said and shut her door again. She wondered if there was going to be another knock on her door, but she sighed when she heard Richard making his way back down the stairs. She quickly threw open her door and yelled, “RICHARD!” 

Richard stopped and looked up.

She leaned over the banister and looked down at him. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“I just wanted one last look”, she said using a line from “The Vicar of Dibley”. 

Richard smiled and said, “Goodnight Tish”. 

“Goodnight Richard”, she said. She went back into her flat and locked the door. She sighed and slid down her door. 

Richard Armitage was in love with her and she was slowly falling in love with him.


	10. Bullseye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these pictures.

Tish’s phone rang. She glanced over and saw Richard was calling. She smiled and answered it.

“Hello darling”, Richard said, “What are you doing?”

“Watching Robin Hood”, she said.

“And why would you be watching that?” he asked her.

“Because I miss you”, Tish told him.

“You know, I still don’t understand why women love Guy of Gisborne so much. Robin was supposed to be the main character for the ladies, but somehow I stole the show”, Richard said.

“Oh hon, you always steal the show, no matter what you’re doing”, Tish told him, “You made ladies fall in love with you as John Thornton. Then you were a sexy doctor. Then you were a sweet handsome stranger on “The Vicar of Dibley”. Ladies love a bad boy, Rich”.

“So you’re saying my fans are only in love with my looks?” Richard asked her.

“Well, obviously I’m biased. It’s not that I don’t find Robin attractive, because I do. But like I said, ladies love a bad boy. That’s also what makes ladies love Lucas North. He’s so sneaky and mysterious”, she told him.

“So you find Robin attractive, huh?” he asked her, “Hmmm…I may have to give Jonas a call…”

“You wouldn’t dare”, she said.

“Oh I would, love”, he said.

“Richard Crispin Armitage, I will kill you if you…” she heard a click.

He hung up on her.

She was definitely going to kill him later.

 

A few days later, Tish found herself in the middle of a field with targets set up. “Umm…Richard…what are we doing here?” she asked him.

“Meeting a friend”, he said.

“You didn’t…” she said.

“Told you I would, love”, he said.

“I am going to kill you later”, she promised him.

“You say that now”, he said and kissed her temple.

“Looks like Gisborne finally got the girl”, an Irish voice said.

“Wait…you’re Irish?” she asked him.

Both men chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me”, Tish said hitting Richard in the chest.

“Sorry, luv”, Jonas said. “So, what are we doing here?” Tish asked.

“You’re going to learn archery”, Jonas told her.

Richard handed her bow and picked up an arrow. He stood behind Tish and positioned her body correctly.

Tish found it hard to concentrate with Richard’s body pressed up against hers.

“Now pull back”, Richard told her.

She pulled the string back until her thumb touched her cheek.

“And release”.

She let the string go and the arrow embedded itself into the target.

“Bullseye, love”, he said kissing her neck. He stepped back from her and said, “Do it again”.

She pouted at him as he picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

 

The three of them spent the next few hours shooting arrows and joking around.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you, Tish”, Jonas said. He took Tish’s hand and brought it to his lips.

She giggled as he kissed her knuckles.

“Oi! Stop trying to woo my girl”, Richard said walking up to them. Richard wrapped his arms around her.

“It was nice seeing you again Richard”, Jonas said, “And once again, it was lovely to meet you, Lady of Gisborne”.

A blush covered Tish’s cheeks as Jonas got in his car and left. “Lady of Gisborne?” she asked him, “But I’m not…” She felt Richard’s arms leave her. She turned around and saw him down on one knee.

“Tish…” Richard began.

“Yes”, she said.

Richard chuckled and said, “I haven’t even asked you the question yet”.

“You don’t have to”, she told him, “Yes”.

Richard stood up and pulled a small box out of his jacket. He opened it and took the ring out. He placed it on Tish’s finger and then kissed her hand.

Tish loved how it sparkled in the light of the setting sun.

“How’d I do?” he asked her.

She took his face in her hands and said, “Bullseye, love”. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Richard had hit the bullseye indeed.


	11. An Unexpected Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif

_I’ll pick you up from work tonight. Wear something nice ~ RA_

That was all she got from Richard.

“So, what do you think he has planned?” Britney asked her. 

“I don’t know. He’s obviously not proposing. He did that already”, Tish said. 

She pulled out a dress she purchased a while ago, but never got the chance to wear. As she changing into it, a thought struck her. “The Hobbit audition…” she muttered.

“What? He auditioned for the Hobbit?!” Britney gasped. 

Tish covered Britney’s mouth with her hand. “Would you keep it down? Richard doesn’t like to talk about auditions. He doesn’t want anybody to jinx it. Especially this one…” Tish said. She removed her hand from her friend’s mouth. 

“So…who did he audition for?” Britney asked, quite curious now. 

“Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain”, Tish said quietly.

“And he’s like…the main character, right?” Britney asked. 

“Yeah, Richard was really nervous going into it, because he thinks he’s too young to play the part”, Tish told her. After Tish was dressed, Britney helped her with her hair and makeup.

They heard the front door bell.

Tish nervously smoothed her hands over her dress.

The two women exited the backroom and found Richard standing next to the counter with a bouquet of white roses. 

He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie that made his eyes shine brighter. 

“Must be either something good or something bad, because I never get flowers”, she said taking the roses from him, “Where are we going?”

“I’m not telling you”, he said, “Come on”. 

“Have fun you two!” Britney called.

Richard led Tish out to his car and held the door open for her.

Tish got in and Richard got in the driver’s seat. 

15 minutes later, they pulled up to the most expensive restaurant Tish had ever seen. 

“Okay, either you did something really bad, or something good happened”, she said.

“You’ll just have find out, darling”, he told her. 

They entered the restaurant and walked up to hostess.

“Name?” she asked him. 

“Armitage, party of 2”, Richard said. 

They were seated immediately.

“Now will you tell me?” Tish asked him. 

“Not yet, love”, he said. 

Their waiter arrived and Richard ordered for both of them.

Halfway through the first course, Tish couldn’t take it anymore. “Now will you tell me?” she asked him. 

Richard chuckled and pulled out a small box. He slid it across the table to her. 

Tish opened it and found a replica of Arwen’s Evenstar necklace. Tish was puzzled for a moment. 

Richard sipped his wine as he watched her eyes go wide with recognition. 

She dropped the necklace back into the box and her hands covered her mouth. She looked at Richard, who was smirking. “Oh my god”, she breathed, “You got it?” 

“I got it”, he said. She jumped out of her chair and launched herself at Richard. 

He barely had enough time to stand up before she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I’m so proud of you!” she said. 

This was the role of a lifetime.

This role was going to change their lives forever. 

“That’s only the good news”, Richard told her. 

She looked up at him and he motioned for her to sit back down. “Of course there’s bad news…” Tish said.

“The Hobbit is of course being shot in New Zealand and it’s going to take at least 2 years to film it”, Richard told her. 

“We have to move to New Zealand?” she asked him. 

“Tish, do you remember what I told you on our first date? I told you that if you were content to work in that coffee shop the rest of your life, I wasn’t going to stop you”, he said, “If you don’t want to come, I’ll understand”. 

“I love that coffee shop, but I also love you. I’m willing to follow you anywhere”, she told him.

“I don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness”, Richard said. 

She held up her hand and pointed to the diamond ring that sat there. “This is my happiness, Richard. Marrying you and growing old with you. I knew I wasn’t going to work in that coffee shop for the rest of my life. This is just a new journey for us. One that I’m both scared and excited for”, she told him. 

Richard, unable to help himself, leaned forward and kissed Tish.

 

 

After Richard found out he got the part, he started reading everything Tolkien had written about the Hobbit. 

Tish thought it was borderline obsessive. She was observing him one day when she noticed something. She quietly crept up behind Richard, who was sitting on the couch reading. She ran her finger from the top of his ear to his earlobe. 

The book dropped from Richard’s hands and his head fell back. 

He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed.

“I thought you were supposed to be playing a dwarf”, Tish said.

“I am”, Richard said, looking up at her. 

“But your ears are pointy and you gave me an Elvish necklace”, she said.

“Well I _did_ play an elf as a child”, he said. 

“Your ears are even sensitive like an elf”, she said. 

“I’ll show you sensitive!” Richard said. He got up and Tish and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Richard! Put me down!” she squealed as he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
